


I never met anyone quite like you before

by SamiraScamander



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gift Exchange, and they were ROOMMATES, luisa is too gay to function lol, roisa secret santa, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Summary: First of all, thanks to aparticularbandit for hosting this.Also, thanks to my best friend for letting me talk and complain about writing for as long as I want, love you.Ims0s0rry: I hope you like it!Happy holidays!
Relationships: Luisa Alver/Rose Solano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	I never met anyone quite like you before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ims0s0rry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ims0s0rry/gifts).



> First of all, thanks to aparticularbandit for hosting this.  
> Also, thanks to my best friend for letting me talk and complain about writing for as long as I want, love you.  
> Ims0s0rry: I hope you like it!  
> Happy holidays!

As soon as her bus stopped, Luisa immediately looked outside to steal a first glance at the building that will be her home for the next few years. She was so excited to start college, mostly because she was independent, no longer relying on her father for things, and she was finally able to be herself, to be more than just her father's daughter. She didn't have to fight with her father every day just because she wanted to know more about her mother or her Latina heritage or god forbid, express herself the way she would like to. Here she wouldn't have to hide any part of her and it felt like freedom.

She threw her stuff in her bag and left the bus, entering the collage grounds already searching for her building and dorm number.

As she stepped inside her dorm, she noticed that the rooms were small, but comfortable. (Although almost every room looks small to her, which is a side effect of living in a five-star hotel for all of your life)

She took her time to inspect her new home and quickly decided that she would like the left side of the room, if her roommate would be okay with that, so she dumped all of her stuff on the ground and sat down on one of the beds. Her roommate hasn't shown up so far, and Luisa wondered why, but on the other side, she took the first possible option to get away from her father, so she could understand why other people might not feel that desire and arrive at a more usual time.

After discovering the building with a guide and without, she returned to her room. It was still fairly early and only a few people, barely a hundred were there already. It was around lunchtime and Luisa wanted to step by and take her jacket to eat out for lunch today. She was still not expecting her roommate, so it was quite a shock when she discovered that she wasn't alone any more.

The other person, (a girl thank god!), had her back turned on the door and was currently searching for something in her bag.

Would Luisa scare the girl if she greeted her now? Probably. Would it be much weirder to say nothing and then face doom when the girl turned around? Definitely.

Ugh, she hated her brain sometimes.

She took a step towards the unknown girl and prepared to speak as the girl turned around and was taken by surprise at finding someone else in the room and also so close to her. Luisa realized that she was probably stepping in the girl's personal space and took a step back. She always had a problem with guessing and accessing that.

She kind of wished that they could stay that close or even closer, because oh damn, that girl was pretty. Luisa wasn't sure how she was going to survive living with this incredibly beautiful and hot person. They still haven't said a word, so Luisa decided to introduce herself.

"Hey! So, hi, I'm Luisa, your new roommate. Which side do you want? I prefer the left, but you can have it if you want to."

" My name is Rose. You can have it, I don't care."

Luisa did not expect her to be so cold and rude, but she could understand it, because most people weren't really fans of her when they first met her (or ever to be honest).

When she looked in the mirror, she couldn't believe that she already spent a whole day here at campus. She decorated her room with pictures of her friends back home and pictures she took in Miami and other places they visited and already walked to every room she would be in this week. Luisa had a habit of turning up late, and she seriously wanted to change it.

She had to think of a way to warm up to her new roommate though. This is going to be safety and freedom and happiness here and that won't be able with her roommate acting like a cold bitch. Her brain was running on high speed, trying to come up with a plan how to get the girl to open up and talk to her.

It was Saturday already, two am and Luisa has just finished watching her film on her laptop. Rose was still reading her book and didn't spare her a second glance. All of a sudden, that changed. Perhaps she had been staring for too long?

"Why are you staring at me like that?", Rose asked.

"I... I was wondering whether you want to play twenty questions with me. To get to know each other"

"Why would I participate in something like that?"

"Well, we do have to share a room now, so guess because it would help make college life and dorm life a lot easier. And also, because I think you're interesting and I would want to get to know you"

"Well, I don't give a shit."

_No need to be so rude_ , Luisa thought.

"I start. If you didn't have to sleep, what would you do instead?"

"Draw. What are you doing?", Rose raised an eyebrow and looked fairly confused.

"I would probably just use the time to listen to music and dance because that's one of my favourite things ever. I told you, playing twenty questions. Next. Which book are you currently reading?"

Rose smirked.

"Are we getting curious?"

"Maybe"

"It's about a fictional Hollywood actress and her husbands.”

"Sounds fascinating, might have to get it later."

"Are you currently reading a book or is that too much for your small brain?", Rose asked teasingly.

Luisa felt kind of insulted, but it was also kind of hot. Rose was definitely hot even though she could really drop that cold bitch persona.

"I am currently reading a book, it's just still in my bag. It's called ‘The Boy Who Steals Houses’”

"Interesting title for sure."

"What was the best book or series that you’ve ever read?"

"Is this an interrogation?"

"Kind of. But with the promise of, you won't believe it, friendship afterwards. So, what's the book series called?"

"It's Harry Potter for me. A quite magical read, one might say."

Luisa laughed and Rose smirked, certainly proud of her pun.

"I can't believe you actually pulled that off. Good choice though, it's the same for me."

"Oh, you do have some sort of taste, I thought you were completely hopeless."

"Thank you? That is kind of offensive you know? I could seriously be mad at you for that"

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm sure you can handle it, darling", Rose said and winked.

Luisa blushed. She hated her body for betraying her like this right now, but she was also curious because she was usually the person to make someone else blush. Luisa thought that blushing girls were the prettiest things she has ever seen, and she wondered if Rose thought the same, especially about her. She wasn’t even surprised that she was already thinking things like that, afterwards Rose was hot, gorgeous and sassy and Luisa has always liked a bad girl.

Luisa chuckles nervously.

"Okay, next question?"

"Sure, pretty thing."

Luisa wished she wouldn't blush any more, and she wished she wouldn't see rose's smirk which she wishes she could kiss away… Before she could get too carried away, she remembered that she still had to ask a question.

"What would you rather have, endless love or endless money?"

"Money. Obviously.", Rose answered.

"Really? It's love for me. Why did you say money, I may ask?"

"People fuck up all the time and with money, I'll always be safe and independent. Love is a scam anyway."

"I assume you haven't made good experiences with it and I'm sorry even though you probably don't want to hear it."

"Oh, you get me. Nice."

"I told you my reason, why would you choose something so unstable as love?"

"Let's say my family life isn't the best, and I haven't been lucky either, but I know that love is something that is unique and special and just something that I could never buy with money."

"If you had to change your name, what would you change it to? Hmm, that's an interesting question."

"Is it? Why would you have to change your name, I like mine just fine.", Rose said through her teeth.

Luisa felt the comfortable, funny atmosphere vanishing and hated it immediately.

"You're right. Stupid question. I wouldn't like to change mine either. Okay, if money wouldn't be an issue, in which city would you want to live in?"

"Oh, I spent ages thinking about that question. Probably New York. Los Angeles was first choice for many years, but it's just not interesting to me any more. New York though..."

"Nice Choice. I don't know if I would want to like in such a huge city."

"That's funny, because that is exactly why I chose it. I like the Anonymity."

Luisa could very well understand that and nodded.

"How different was your life a year ago?"

Luisa looked at Rose while asking, which is why she saw how Rose immediately became tense and her eyes narrowed.

"Pass. It's quite late and I'm going to sleep now. Good night", she said, stood up and vanished into the connecting bathroom.

Luisa was shocked. What happened? Why was this question so hard for Rose?

_Well, I’ll never ask that again_ , she thought.

They got along very well in the next few weeks. One day, Rose comes in while Luisa is blasting her music, dancing and singing along. She had a bad day, got a bad grade on her paper in her law class and got hit on by numerous boys, who thought it would be a good idea to stare at her boobs and then act all casual and smug about it. Oh, how she hated it, how she hated them.

However, she forgot all about it immediately as soon as she opened the door to her dorm and saw Luisa dancing and singing to what must be one of her favourite songs. It made her smile so much. In the last few weeks, she had got to know the other girl quite well and Luisa often joked about how her sunshine personality melted Rose's frozen / cold heart.

She had not only had to admit to herself, that she wasn't as dark and cold as she would like to believe, that she left all of that happy personality back in the town she had fled from, but that was simply not true. Or as Luisa would put it: "You are a softie at heart and I know it."

She closed the door after staring for a little while, just watching Luisa being completely lost in the music.

The sound of the closing door made luisa snap out of trance and turn around to look at whoever entered her room. As she saw that it was only rose, she visibly relaxed.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes.", Rose said and smirked.

Luisa felt her cheeks burning and mentally slapped herself. She really had to stop the blushing; it was getting really embarrassing now. This particular situation happened far too often when they were in the same vanity: Rose compliments Luisa and smirks, Luisa blushes and Rose feels even more smug than before (if that was possible). She recognized a pattern here.

Luisa didn't what it was that made Rose so different from everyone else she had ever been interested in, but whatever it was made her look like a girl with a schoolgirl crush. Rose completely thrown her off of her game and Luísa wasn't quite sure whether she hated it or not.

"Thanks", she finally said.

She's found herself openly staring at Rose, she knew from the start that Rose was the kind of girl she would fall really hard for, but what her surprised her was that Rose welcomed it. It seemed like she basked in it, like a sunflower turning to the sun.

Rose would either stare right back or just continue doing what she was doing, but now with a smile on her lips.

Rose just looked at her fondly, her eyes became soft, and she smiled and Luisa asked herself what she did that was worthy of that smile.

Oh gosh, she was absolutely smitten already.

-

-

-

They both found themselves on Luisa's bed again, Luisa was watching a cute dog video on Instagram, while Rose had her head in the other girl's lap and read a book for her ethics class.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?", Rose answered and kept reading.

"There's this club half an hour away, which hosts a party night next week and I thought that it would be cool if we could go. I miss it. If you're down, of course."

"Next Friday? Yeah, should fit. I'd love to go on a party with you, Lu."

They both smiled.

Not even fifteen minutes later, Rose stands up, puts the book back in her bag and crawls under the blanket next to Luisa.

"Done for today. Truth or Questions?"

"Truth”

Almost every evening they crawled under Luisa's blankets and played little games like these to get to know each other better. It was their highlight of the day.

"Looking forward to it. Okay, get ready. One, I have chosen my major because of my father, two, I have never stolen anything, three, I have a half-brother. Which one is the lie?"

"Hmm... You barely talk about your family, this is unfair! Despite it being really cute, I don't think that you would choose your major because of something that wasn't your own decision to 100%. But I also don't think you've ever stolen something and well, family again, you evil woman."

" no, I didn't choose law as major because of my father, I do have a half-brother, his name is Derek, and he's three years younger than me, however, I haven't spoken with him for quite some time. He is an ass anyway. I have stolen something, my stepmother's car and car keys"

"What do you need the car keys and car for? In case you don't mind me asking."

Rose sighed. "I had to get away from that hellish woman, also known as my stepmother Elena. I'll tell you the full story sometime."

Luisa squeezed her hand three times. "Whenever you're ready."

Rose smiled thankfully.

"My turn. Okay, let me think...: One, I have a first-edition version of Pride and Prejudice, Two, Frozen is my favourite Disney film and Three: I chose my major because of my mother."

"I know that frozen is your favourite Disney film, don't pretend like you're not listening to the soundtrack all day long. You could have a first edition of the book, but you could have also chosen your major because of your mother. This is hard, but I think two and three and the correct ones."

"True!"

"oh sad, I would have liked to see that book."

Luisa rested her head on Rose's shoulder.

"Can we just stay like this for a bit longer and then go to sleep? I'm exhausted."

"I would like that. Yes, me too. Horrible week."

They laid in bed together and cuddled.

Rose fell asleep with the words to leave Luisa's bed on her lips.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to talk about the party tomorrow. Dove, Amara and Luke will pick us up at nine, okay?"

"Sounds good. Are you done for the night?"

Rose was done with her homework for her classes, ho It was already late; they already ate dinner and Rose really wanted the nice part of the evening to start. Luisa has been studying all day long, Rose barely talked to her, and she missed her brown-haired friend.

"Come on. It's late, you've studied all day and you won't learn anything now anyway. Come to bed."

That sentence worked like she had cast a spell. Luisa sighed, agreed, put her books away and crawled under the blanket to Rose.

They just cuddled for a few minutes until Rose broke the silence.

"I looked up questions for tonight. Are you in the mood?"

Luisa still had her eyes closed and groaned.

"My back hurts like hell, and I'm pretty tired, so rain check? I just want to sleep. And cuddle, because you're my personal heater"

Rose drew Luisa closer to her and thought that if she could freeze a moment, it would be this one. All she needed and wanted was already safe in her arms.

A few minutes later, Rose was almost asleep, she heard Luisa whisper "thanks rose, you're my best friend", which made her ridiculously happy, and she fell asleep with a huge grin on her face.

"Are you ready? We only have - _oh_ "

At that moment, Rose stepped in the room, wearing a red dress, which was decorated by pink, blue and orange pearls. It hinted at her cleavage and fitted her perfectly.

Luisa had seen many pretty, even gorgeous women in her life before, but she had never seen someone who looked as beautiful as Rose did right now.

She looked absolutely celestial and Luisa was pretty sure that she died, ascended to heaven and met this Angel, who looked just like Rose.

"You're just staring at me. Don't you like it? Does it look bad? Oh, I know I shouldn't have chosen this dress", Rose was already making her way back to her room to change, when Luisa finally picked up her jaw from the ground and ran after her.

"You misinterpreted the reason for my staring back then. I'm sorry, I didn't say anything, but to be honest, I really couldn't, because you have completely thrown me off and stole my breath, and it was like an out-of-body experience."

Rose was looking at her curiously.

Luisa took a breath and continued.

"What I wanted to say was that you look absolutely stunning and hot and I couldn't find any words when I saw you like that. I love your dress."

While this was true, she really wanted to say something else.

_I_ _love you._

"Oh," Rose let out and blushed.

It was the first time Luisa has ever seen her blush, usually it was just the other way around, and Luisa decided that she wanted to do everything that was possible to see this more often. It seemed like she had completely thrown Rose off with her compliment, as if Rose would just at this moment notice that Luisa or literally anyone would think she was beautiful. Rose wasn't usually a very chatty person, but now there was an unusual silence around her. It was like she would get the see the real Rose for the first time in what felt like years. All of her cocky confidence was gone and Rose smiled at her softly.

"Thank you, Lu. You look lovely as well", she spoke with that slow, sultry voice of hers that Luisa had grown to love so much.

Luisa smiled and thanked her.

Not even a minute later, their friends knocked on the door and both looked away, that MAGICAL spell was broken.

"Come in", Luisa shouted.

The door opened and revealed their friends Dove, Amara and Luke.

"Oh, you two look pretty", Amara said and Dove nodded.

"So, Luke's boyfriend is waiting in the car, because he decided to come along too. Are you ready to go?"

Luisa looked at Rose, who nodded.

"We are. So excited to meet your boyfriend, Luke!"

Luke and his boyfriend have been dating for the better part of four months now, but they still haven't met the person who makes Luke happy again. His last boyfriend was really selfish and rude, even to his friends and that's why Luke wanted to wait until he would introduce them to each other to make sure he didn't turn out to be a second Jack.

They left and talked on the way to Luke's car. He wasn't the only one in their group to have a driver’s licence, Amara and Rose had one too, but he was the only one with a car.

As they all got inside, they immediately stared at the new member of their group.

"Hey, I'm David, Luke's boyfriend. Luke has told me so much about you guys and I'm so happy to finally meet you."

Luisa is the first one to reach out. She hugs him, as far as that's possible in the cramped space, and welcomes him into their group.

"I think you'll be a nice addition to our group. Luke also told us a lot about you and you two seem really happy, which makes me happy, but if you ever hurt me or even break his heart, I will murder you in an instant, don't even doubt it.", Rose said to him in her cold voice she uses when she tries to scare people.

Luisa gently pulled her back.

“You know what we said about threatening people.", she whispered.

"That I should stop it because most people deem it weird?"

"Yes, exactly"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"You promised."

"Did I? I can't seem to remember that conversation", Rose said while pretending to be lost in thoughts.

Luisa laughed.

"Don't try to wiggle your way out of this conversation, young lady."

"I wouldn't dare", Rose said with that smirk on her lips.

"Oh, get a room already, honestly", Amara exclaimed.

Luisa hit her lightly on the arm.

They chatted for the rest of the drive.

As soon as they arrived at the club, they immediately split into two groups: bar and dance floor.

Rose and Luisa headed to the dance floor, while the others headed to the bar.

The DJ played some disco hits from the earlier decades, 70s, 80s and 90s music. Right now, he was playing "Hot Stuff" by Donna Summer.

_Sittin' here, eatin' my heart out waitin'_

_Waitin' for some lover to call_

_Dialed about a thousand numbers lately_

_Almost rang the phone off the wall_

They were in a club, there were flashy lights, a lot of people, good music, and she danced with Rose - Luisa already knew this evening would be great.

They danced and devoted themselves completely to the song that was playing, and Rose smirked at her and Luisa knew she was in love. If she could freeze a moment, this would be the one. Forever dancing with Rose looking like she did would be heaven for her.

Luisa danced with Rose through a few other songs, until Rose's slightly husky voice spoke in her ear.

"I would like to drink something, what about you? Can I get you a drink?"

"A Gin Tonic please, thank you!", she shouted back to make her voice heard.

The next song was one of her favourites, so she danced and sang along carelessly until someone touched her on the arm. She turned around to see if Rose was already back, which would be surprising, because the bars in clubs like this one are usually packed full, but it wasn't Rose, not at all. It was a guy, who danced dangerously close to her and smiled at her weirdly.

"Hey hottie, what's up? Wanna dance?", he moves even closer to her and Luisa throws a glance in the direction of the bar to see if Rose would be able to come back soon and save her from this guy who will surely not go away on his own.

"No, thank you"

"Oh, why not? One dance won't hurt you, princess"

Luisa moves even further from him.

"No, thank you."

At that moment, someone hugged her from behind. She turned around again, hoping it would be Rose this time. Her annoyed face vanished to create space for the huge grin when she noticed that it was indeed Rose.

Rose plans a very short (too short for Luisa's liking) kiss on her lips, casually, as if they would do this all the time and Luisa wished with all of her heart that it could be true someday.

"Who's your friend here? Want to introduce me?", she said while still holding Luisa in her arm, clearly to show that Luisa belonged to her.

Oh, how true that was.

To be honest, Rose's possessive side shouldn't turn her on as much as it did, but well, try telling her body that.

The guy in question just rolls his eyes and mutters "disgusting bitches" under his breath, while he's leaving, surely to talk to someone else.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long; the queue wouldn't move at all. Are you okay?", Rose asked worried.

Rose's voice sounded so caring and worried and Luisa was once again overwhelmed by her feelings for the redhead.

"Lu?"

Luisa just nods, because she's still clinging to the feeling of Rose's lips on hers. She's always wondered what it would feel like and now that she got a short peak of it, she finds herself craving more and more and more.

She doesn't want to speak yet, too afraid that if she parts her lips, Rose's lips will fully leave hers.

"Are you sure? Do you want to go outside?"

Luisa sighed.

"No, it's fine. Thank you though."

They tried to find their friends after another song and find them in one of the booths in a niche.

"They play fantastic music here, I'm in love with this DJ.", Dove said.

"Yeah, we can see the heart eyes, dude", Amara said giggling.

If Luisa wasn't sure before, she knew now: They were very drunk. Amara only giggles when she's had a lot of drinks.

"Guys, we wanted to leave now. Anyone wanna join us? Or are you taking the bus later?"

"This DJ is so hot; I can't leave yet. I might talk to him later, if he's still around", Dove said.

That sentence was cheered on by the whole group.

"Yeah, we'll take the bus. Or I'll call you. Here are the keys", Luke said and threw them over to Rose.

"Thanks man. Have fun guys!"

Once they left the bar, Luisa was made aware of how stuffy and hot it had been in there, and the cold, fresh winter air was a welcome change.

Rose drove in silence, which was another thing Luisa loved about their friendship: They didn't have to talk all the time, Rose was someone you could be silent with, something she truly treasured.

Once they entered their dorm, they basically immediately changed into their pyjamas, went to the bathroom and fell asleep.

They laid on their beds, Luisa was reading a book and Rose was slipping in and out of sleep, as Luisa's phone rang. The ringing and Luisa's voice woke her up, and she groaned and mumbled something Luisa didn't quite catch.

"What?"

"Who's calling?"

Rose's voice was deeper than usual and still raspy from sleeping and Luisa would lie, if she said that it didn't impact her at all.

"It's Dove. Luke, Amara and Dove are at the café, and they want us to join them. Also, they said something about a Christmas party? I don't know."

"Are you up for it? We don't have to. You can also just sleep; god knows you haven't been sleeping much lately."

Rose had her most important exam of the year a few days ago, and she studied like a mad woman for that. She was still trying to catch up with sleep.

"No, no, it's fine. Tell them we're over in half an hour."

"Sure.", Luisa said and texted them.

Luisa: _Rose just woke up, we'll be over in 30 min (Read,2:50 PM)_

Dove _: KK (Read, 2:51PM)_

Dove immediately spots them as Rose and Luisa walk through the door. They're talking to each other about something they can't guess, but Luisa blushes and Rose smiles at her softly as she almost always does, and they all look at each other and roll their eyes.

"Can't they get married already, goddamn it", Amara mumbled.

"Luke, remember what you said about leaving them to it, they will notice it themselves? Right now, I think they could raise a fucking child together and still be oblivious to the fact that the other is in love with them.", Amara continued.

"Well, I'm all for deciding things yourself and letting others do the same, but maybe we should give them a little push.", Dove adds.

"How about playing something like truth or dare at the party? However, we play it with our usual rules, you can back out any time you want, aren't we? Because even though I think we should "make them see the truth", as David so lovingly put it, we should give them the possibility to back out, I'm not forcing anyone."

"Obviously", they both agree.

Finally, Rose and Luisa arrived at their table and sat down on one of the couches.

"God, of course you had to choose the table, which is so far back in this café, I thought we would reach Narnia sooner than this table", Luisa complained.

"Are you sure that you're not exaggerating, honey?", Rose laughed.

"I am very sure of that."

Dove and Amara shared a look, and they immediately knew that the other was thinking the same as they did. They were best friends, who acted more like twins, because of their ability to know what the other was thinking or feeling without having to say it. Luke called it the "twin connection".

"So, what did you say about that Christmas party?”

"You seemed very absent. Did you listen to what I said at all?", Dove grins. It seemed like they were very aware that she didn’t listen to a word they said because of the person she shared a dorm with.

"Of course, I did, otherwise we wouldn't be here now, would we?", Luisa defended herself.

"Rose?"

"Oh, you know I would love to defend you in any other situation, but I was not awake", Rose smiles sheepishly.

"Why do I have a roommate if she isn't of any use?", Luisa sighed.

"Oooh, that is very low, Lu", Dove laughed.

"Are you sure that you aren't the useless roommate?”, Amara added.

At least her friends came to her defence, Rose smiled.

"This is very rude and very untrue. Remember who makes you coffee every morning, remember who cared for you when you were sick a month ago? Me, you big dork. I am a great roommate, mind you."

"Chill, I am just joking."

Rose still acted all offended and Luisa rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a baby, come on."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you guys act like an old married couple?", Luke asked.

"We do not act like that. I'm allowed to be offended just the same.", Rose answered.

"Mm, sure."

They ordered a new round of coffees and teas for everyone, Dove and Rose being the ones drinking tea.

After a few minutes, all their beverages were delivered.

" I don't get how you can still drink coffee like this, I can't drink coffee for another month for sure. It wouldn't work on me anyway.", Rose said while shaking her head.

"Coffee is basically my DNA now. Got rewired.", Luisa just answered and took a sip from her coffee.

Rose wanted to throw in a snappy comment, but her mouth stopped working, when she looked at Luisa. Sometimes she would just look at her, and it was like she was falling in love all over again. Luisa looked so incredibly cute right now, and Rose was at a loss for words to describe her.

When Rose didn't reply, she moved her head to left side and smirked at her. It was nearly impossible to win an argument with Rose, and she made a mental reminder to mark this day in her calendar later.

Rose saw that smirk and oh gosh, she was so whipped.

They didn't stay long after that. Dove and Amara wanted to check out the new bookshop, because Amara desperately needed a new book to read after finishing the last one, even though she has more than ten books left unread in her shelf. Amara called it the bookworm lifestyle. Afterwards they were going to see the musical "Wicked" at their local theatre. The theatre club presented a new musical every year, and they couldn't be happier about it. Amara liked musicals, but Dove loved them. They often supported the group with a bit of money they earned at their part-time job. Dove worked as a Barista in the same café they always met in. They liked it already, knew the whole menu forwards and backwards and needed extra cash. It had been a quick decision to ask for a job there.

Luke said goodbye with the words that he would meet his sister Leia later.

As soon as they were all alone, they made their way back through the little village. Both of them still had to buy Christmas presents for their friends. A few weeks ago, they decided to do a gift exchange and hand them out on the 23rd, and that's when the idea of the party was born. Perhaps party wasn't the right word, it was basically just all of them hanging out and feeling festive.

Rose ended up buying a young adult fantasy book for Amara and Luisa bought a CD of Luke's favourite band's new album.

-

-

-

Time of Death: 5:50 PM

Cause of Death: Roommate in fancy Clothes

As soon as Rose stepped out of the bathroom, Luisa's lungs failed her, and she took in a sharp breath. She really had to stop having this reaction to Rose wearing beautiful dresses. But how could she stop when Rose let her naturally curly hair out, wore a short red dress, and put on dark lipstick and Smokey eyes. While pretty girls in general were already enough to make her drop to her knees, a pretty girl wearing dark make-up was the best way to kill her.

"See something you like?", Rose teased and smirked.

Luisa couldn't believe that she was caught staring yet again.

"I do actually. You look absolutely amazing, Rose.", Luisa said softly.

"You don't look so bad yourself, darling.", Rose smiled and Luisa could feel her heart melting.

Luisa gets the gifts and Rose fetches the wine they bought a few days ago when they were in the village buying the gifts.

As soon as they arrived at Luke's, they immediately know how this evening is going to turn out: very drunk.

Everyone brought an alcoholic beverage. They had shots, wine, beer, you name it.

"Guys, did anyone have a plan of what we're doing tonight except getting drunk?", Luisa asked.

"We do, actually.", Amara answered.

"But getting drunk is also a very good plan", Luke throws in.

At that moment, Dove came in, bearing five pizzas.

Everyone cheered.

"You're truly the best!", Amara exclaimed while hugging Dove. She grabbed a pizza and settled down on the couch.

They all grabbed a pizza and sat down on the couch.

"What are you guys doing on Christmas?"

"I'm going to drive up to my parents, and they'll meet David for the first time. My parents invited him, and he is so nervous, it's very endearing.", Luke told them.

"Dove and I are going to visit my family. My sister, her husband and my little niece are already there, and I am so excited to see them all again", Amara filled them in.

Dove was rejected by their family two days before Christmas two years ago, and that's why they celebrated Christmas with Amara. She was also there for them when he first came to terms with what he identified as, and she was there when his family said that "they're sorry, but they couldn't bear to seem Dove again and see what they have become" after coming out to them.

"Luisa and I are planning to stay here and enjoy the empty and silent atmosphere when everyone's gone."

They talked about Christmas traditions they grew up with, possible gifts they were hoping for, and resolutions for the next year they would forget about on the first of January anyway.

An hour has passed until they exchange their presents.

They all sat on the couch, waiting for Luisa to figure out who her secret Santa was.

"I got a poetry book, a collection of the poems of Sappho, which I really love, by the way, and I'm guessing... Dove. Am I right?"

"Right indeed. Glad to see that you like it", Dove answered.

Luisa hugged them, then sat down next to Rose again. Her thighs touched Rose and even though it was silly, it caused a swarm of butterflies to fly around in her stomach.

Dove stood up and unwrapped his gift.

"It's a DVD from the Broadway musical Cats, and the only one who knows about my love for Cats even though it is so weird is Amara. So, I'm guessing you are my secret Santa."

She smiled. "I am."

"I love it, thanks. We have to watch it later."

"Definitely"

Amara stood up and looked at her gift.

"I got a book, Of Fire and Stars, which I wanted to read for ages. I'm thinking Luisa, because we talked about books the other week and you also like the young adult genre."

"It's actually me.", Rose said.

"Yeah it kinda makes sense now. Fire huh?", she laughed.

They often made fun of fire jokes around her, but as a redhead, this wasn't particularly new to her. However, these were her friends and not some mean boys in elementary school, which is why she finally finds them funny too.

"Oh, that was a very bad joke, but I think it's not fair to expect any good jokes from you", Rose shots back.

"Ohh, what a burn", Luke laughed.

Amara hugged Rose, thanked her and sat down.

"I received a travel mug for coffee and tea with roses on it. You've outdone yourself, Luke.", Rose says laughing.

"I saw it in a store and had to buy it for you. At least now, everyone will always know which one's yours."

That sentence sent Luisa in a giggling fit.

"Last, but not least, Luke!", Dove announced like he was a moderator on a runway show, introducing the models to the audience.

Luke bowed and unwrapped his gift.

"It's the new album by my favourite band, oh god this is great. I think we all know that it was Luisa, sorely based on the fact, that you're the only one left. I really love this one. Thanks"  
  


  
Luisa smiled.  
  


  
"Now, who wants to play truth or dare?"  
  


  
They all cheered.  
  


“Usual rules, everyone can always back out of a question or dare without consequences or questions. Who wants to start?"  
  


  
"Can I start?", Amara asked with a smirk on her face.  
  


  
"Oh, I don't think that we want that though", Dove laughed.  
  


“Rose, truth or dare?”

“I’ll take truth”

  
"What was the last thing you searched for?"  
  


  
"This is really embarrassing, but it's actually ‘do fish pee’ because Luisa and I watched a documentary about sea animals."  
  


  
"Oh, I remember that. They do and I was very surprised", Luisa said and her eyes sparkled up.  
  


“Dove, do you take truth or dare?”

“Truth”

  
"What is your go-to song to sing in the shower? I think this tells you a lot about a person", Rose asked.  
  


  
“It's Blank Space by Taylor Swift actually. It's just so sassy and it's perfect to sing along"  
  
  
"I did not expect this, thought you would choose a song from a musical", Rose responded.  
  


  
"Well, what can I say, I also like some pop songs. I just like good music", they replied.  
  


  
"My dearest Luke, what are you going to take? Truth or dare?"  
  


  
"I'm not gonna be a coward like you all and I'm choosing dare."  
  


  
"Finally! I'm very glad that you chose this because I have a great dare for you.", Dove replied smirking.  
  


  
"Oh no", Luke groaned.  
  


  
"I actually chose dare, because you're calmer and I trust you to choose something reasonable and okay, not like other people in this room", he looked at Amara and Luisa.  
  


  
Rose laughed and Luisa threw her hair back in a way that is so dramatic and so uniquely her, which made Rose laugh even more.  
  


  
"Luke, I dare you to go in your kitchen, get the ice cubes from your fridge and see how many fit inside your mouth. Also, you have to keep them in for at least a minute."  
  


  
"That is very evil. I approve", Rose commented  
  


  
"I think the world record is seven ice cubes, wanna see if you can beat it?", Luisa challenged him.  
  


  
"Oh, hell yes!"  
  


  
He got up and walked to his kitchen, the most beautiful kitchen she has ever seen,Luisa always used to say and Luke finds that he can't deny it.  
  


  
He was one of the only students, who didn't live on campus. His grandfather died two years ago and left him that beautiful house.  
  


  
"Okay, I'm back. Give me one.", he said to Dove, who holds the bag containing the ice cubes.  
  


  
They hand him an ice cube and Luke put it in his mouth.  
  


  
"Another?", Dove asked.  
  


  
Luke nodded.  
  
Dove hands him another ice cube and Luke put it in his mouth again.  
  
He groaned and pulled a face.  
  


  
"What's wrong? Cold much?", Amara asked and snorts.  
  


  
"Another?", Dove asked again.  
  


  
Luke's eyes grew large and he shook his head vehemently.  
  
He got up to go to the kitchen and spit it out into the sink.  
  
  


"God, that was so cold, I thought my brain was frozen", Luke complained.  
  


  
"I do hate you sometimes."  
  


  
Dove chuckled.  
  


  
"Hmm, who am I going to choose...", Luke looks around, looking at each one intensely.  
  


  
"My beloved Luisa! What are you choosing, truth or dare?"

“It's probably stupid, I shouldn't take dare, because I don't trust you with this, Luke, but hey, what's life without a little risk? I'm choosing dare."  
  


  
“Kiss the person sitting on your left side”

As soon as Rose heard that, she froze. Her brain stopped working and she felt like she wasn’t getting enough air in her lungs to properly keep breathing. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to kiss Luisa, hell, she waited and wanted that for the longest time now, but it being a real possibility? In a game where kisses were exchanged like it was nothing like it meant nothing? Rose couldn’t take to kiss her and then act like she would be okay with not doing it ever again.

“I’m, I’m sorry, I can’t”, her voice has grown hoarse and muffled.

Before anyone could ever say anything, she was gone from the living room and fled to the balcony.

The cold winter air made her mind clearer and she took a few deep breaths, before her tears didn’t allow her to breathe properly.

She only had a moment of peace until she heard the door being opened.

Rose stared only on the view before her, not looking who just came in. It was probably Luisa anyway and for the first time in her life, she didn’t want to talk to Luisa.

“Hey, it’s me. You probably guessed that already though. Are you okay?”, Luisa spoke with that soft, gentle voice she always used when she tried to calm Rose down or when Rose worried too much again and Luisa was telling her that it will be alright again and that she’ll find her way.

She wasn’t surprised to find that it didn’t work this time. Seemed like today was a day for many firsts.

“I’m not and it’s okay, go back inside.”

“I can’t go now that I know you’re not alright. Can I help you in somehow?”

“You can’t. Please go, I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

Luisa couldn’t believe this. Not wanting to kiss her, she could take that, even though it feels like a death by thousand cuts. But this? Not wanting to speak to her, being all restrained and cold towards her, this was the one thing she wouldn’t allow her best friend to do.

“What is your problem? I have no problem with you not wanting to kiss me, it’s fine, but acting like this towards me? I won’t take this. What is going with you, Rose?”

“Nothing is going on, it’s nothing of your concern.”, Rose replied.

Luisa stepped forward to her and stood next to Rose now.

“Look at me while I’m talking and don’t fucking lie to me like that, Rose, I thought we were more than that!”, Luisa said with tears streaming down her face.

Rose knew she wouldn’t be able to withstand looking at Luisa, but the sounds of her sobs made her turn around to face Luisa.

Luisa was the kind of type, who cried when they were really angry and Rose knew that she had only two options, which were both equally as pleasant as spending eternity in hell. She could either confess her love for Luisa and lose her or she could say nothing and lose her.

“Tell me! Don’t you want me to be your friend any more? Please tell me what’s going on with you, Rose”, Luisa’s was unsteady and getting more worried by the second and Rose knew that she would have to tell Luisa the truth now.

She took a deep breath and started talking.

“Lu, I have to tell you something and I hope that you won’t hate me afterwards.”

This seemed to calm Luisa down. Temporarily, for sure.

"There is a reason why I am acting like this. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life and I can't find the words to tell you how beautiful you are, on the inside and outside. Before I met you, all I knew was pain and everyone was rude to me and I didn't think there could be kind and gentle people out there like you, people, who love with their whole heart, people, who make me feel at home. You proved me wrong and continued to show me that I was loved every day and I can't thank you enough for that. I never thought that I would find someone like you, but I did and it has been the best year of my life thanks to you. You are the morning when it's clear, when the storm has passed and I can see the sunlight again, you are the rain that washes all my problems and doubts away, you are the one I want to talk to when something good or bad happens and you are the one who I want to talk to when I feel happy or sad. I want your days and your midnights and everything in-between."

Rose took a deep breath, ready to finally say all these words that have been true since the very first time they played twenty questions together.

"Luisa, you stole my heart and made it yours and no one has ever been so gentle and caring with it. I'm in love with you, Lu."

"Do... Sorry, I just can't seem to make sense out of what you just said."; Luisa said, her face unreadable.

"How did you not get what I said?", Rose responded. This wasn't a good reaction. Apparently, Luisa didn't even think that it was a possibility that Rose would be in love with her and this could only mean that she herself has not even once thought about Rose in the same way. Rose felt like her heart was ripped out by the one person she had thought would never hurt her and worse thing was that she couldn't even blame Luisa for not feeling the same.

"No, I do get what you said, I just don't understand how you could possibly mean them. Because you're... You're Rose and you're so far out of my league and you don't know how often I thought about this moment, but thought it would never happen and now I'm rambling and talking crap, I'm so sorry.", Luisa chuckled nervously and buried her face in her hands.

Rose thought that a flustered Luisa was a very cute sight to look at.

"How am I supposed to take that you thought about this moment very often? Are you..."

"Feeling the same? Oh god, yes. I never thought that it was possible to love someone so much that it fills your every cell, but you convinced me of the opposite."

"The truth is that I was always afraid of telling you that I was in love with you because I was so scared to lose you and to lose what we have because you are the most beautiful person I ever had the pleasure of knowing, both inside and outside. Our friendship is the most special thing ever and I think connections like ours are very rare and unique. I never met anyone else quite like you before and it's honestly an honour to know you and call you my best friend", Luisa continues.

Rose beamed because Luisa said all these wonderful words meant just for her and because she used a quote from one of her favourite songs and the fact that Luisa knows her so well makes her beyond happy.

"People always talk about how huge, massive and loud love is, but for me love was a quiet and slow journey. Little things made me fall in love with you, like watching reruns of friends for the 1972th time while eating dinner or studying together or literally listening to you talking about anything you're passionate about. I just love the things that are so undoubtedly you."

They look at each other and stand on the balcony of their friend's house, they can hear the laughter and Christmas music from their friends inside, it's still snowing and there's a snowflake on Luisa's nose and Rose wants to kiss it away, so she does, and then they finally kiss and it is so soft and perfect and dreamy and everything she always wanted it to be.

"I love you and I would love to keep kissing you and it's really beautiful outside, but I'm freezing, please let's go back inside"

"Yes, please."

Rose took Luisa's hand and softly caressed it, look at Luisa with that soft look in her eyes and kissed her again, just because she can do this now, and she had never been happier.

When they walk in again, their hands are still linked.

“Oh, finally!”, Luke shouted.

Dove and Amara look at each other as if they had the same thought just then.

“And they were roommates”, they both said and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> All the books mentioned in this fic are real books, and they're really great!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it or if you didn't tell me below!


End file.
